Barbie
by Black Hat
Summary: Dilihat dari sisi manapun Sabaku Gaara adalah seorang pria single yang sempurna. Namun dibalik kesempurnaannya itu ternyata ia memiliki suatu aib besar yang telah berpuluh tahun ia sembunyikan. Ia adalah seorang pria penyuka Barbie./Oneshoot/GaaIno/#RomanceFI2019/Warning Inside/RnR please?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Barbie © Black Hat**

**Warning: OOC, oneshoot, typo(s), AU, ide pasaran, bertele-tele, abal dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini.**

**A/N: Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon dikonfirmasi ke saya yah. Hope You like, Minna ^^**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

Suara napas pelan terdengar di sebuah ruangan gelap karena sang empunya memilih untuk menutup seluruh akses masuk cahaya pagi di luar sana. Di tengah ruangan, tepatnya di atas kasur berukuran besar terlihat sosok pria berbadan kekar yang sedang duduk termenung menatap lantai kamarnya. Jemari dari kedua tangannya meremas rambut merah batanya dengan kasar, seolah dengan cara itu seluruh masalahnya akan hilang.

Sabaku Gaara, pria tampan berumur 27 tahun ini adalah pria sederhana yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Konoha sebagai dokter bedah yang benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya di dunia kesehatan. Ia memiliki iris _jade_, rambut pendek berwarna merah bata, tanda lahir di pelipis kiri atas yang membentuk kanji '_ai_', lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya akibat terlalu sering begadang untuk operasi, tinggi yang proporsional dan badan tegap membuat wanita manapun akan jatuh hati melihatnya.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun ia sempurna. Ia ramah, suka anak kecil, tampan, memiliki tatapan tajam meneduhkan, pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dan kehidupan sosial yang baik. Ya, ia sempurna untuk ukuran pria lajang di kota dengan jumlah penduduk setengah dari penduduk kota Tokyo.

Namun ternyata tidak. Ia tidak sesempurna itu. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai kekurangan seperti manusia lainnya. Ia hanyalah pria biasa yang juga mempunyai suatu aib yang hanya bisa ia ketahui sendiri. Suatu aib yang akan menghancurkan _image_-nya sebagai pria sempurna selama ini. Aib yang dari kecil hingga sekarang ia nikmati.

Ya, ia—Sabaku Gaara menyukai boneka _barbie_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris _jade_ milik Gaara terus menerus memerhatikan objek di depannya. Kaca transparan tak menghalangi keindahan yang timbul dari benda-benda imut nan menggemaskan yang selalu berhasil menghilangkan rasa lelah dan penatnya sehabis lembur.

Yap. Dibalik lemari kaca setinggi dua meter yang tersimpan rapi di dalam kamarnya adalah tempat bersemayamnya seluruh koleksi _barbie_ yang ia miliki. Mulai dari _barbie_ dengan model biasa hingga _barbie_ langka yang harganya mencapai jutaan Yen. Tak ketinggalan koleksi gaun mewah, sepatu dan pernak pernik lainnya seperti sayap, ekor mermaid, mahkota, hingga lemari dan rumah _barbie_pun ia miliki. Ah ia sang kolektor loyal bukan?

Bukan tanpa alasan ia memiliki kecintaan terhadap _barbie_. Tidak, ia bukanlah seorang '_pretty boy_'. Ia hanyalah pria biasa yang langsung jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama saat ia melihat kakak sulungnya memainkan si _barbie_ 22 tahun yang lalu. Ia merasa boneka tersebut sangat cantik sehingga diam-diam ia mengambil _barbie_ sang kakak, dan mulai mengamati seluruh bagian dari si _barbie_. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat rupa _barbie_ dari dekat. Mata sebiru samudera, bibir kecil berwarna bunga sakura, kedua pipi tirus merona, serta rambut _blonde_ panjang yang begitu halus saat ia sentuh. Terlebih dengan gaun lebar berwarna ungu menambah kesan keanggunan si _barbie_.

Benar-benar cantik.

Semenjak melihat kecantikan si _barbie_ membuat Gaara bertekad untuk memiliki _barbie__-_nya sendiri dengan cara menabung dari uang sakunya tiap hari. Ia tidak mungkin meminta langsung pada sang ibu terlebih meminta sesuatu yang harusnya hanya dimiliki oleh kaum hawa. Tidak, Gaara masih cukup waras untuk tidak membeberkan kecintaannya pada _barbie_ pada siapapun termasuk kakak kesayangannya, Kankurou.

Rahasia—atau lebih tepat aibnya itu terus tersimpan rapat hingga sekarang. Di saat ia telah berpenghasilan dan memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri membuatnya lebih leluasa mengoleksi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _barbie_. Dan ia benar-benar menikmati momen di mana ia mengelus perlahan rambut dan memakaikan baju yang manis pada si _barbie_. Rasanya seluruh beban yang menumpuk di pundaknya luntur seketika.

Namun seminggu belakangan ini semua mulai berubah. Ia kembali berpikir apakah semua yang telah di lakukan selama ini adalah ... kewajaran? Apakah hobi memiliki _barbie_ adalah hal normal untuk seorang pria sepertinya?

Jawabannya adalah tidak! Semua itu tidak normal! Mana ada seorang pria hobi mengelus rambut, memilihkan baju dan mendandani sebuah boneka!? Ini benar-benar salah! Ia tidak harusnya memulai semua ini. Tidak seharusnya ia makin memupuk kecintaannya pada _barbie_. Ah andai lalu ia tidak jatuh hati pada _barbie_ ungu milik sang kakak, ia pasti tidak akan menjadi 'aneh' seperti sekarang.

Apa yang akan dikatakan ibu, ayah dan kedua saudaranya jika mereka tahu ia memiliki aib seperti ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan seluruh rekan kerja dan pasiennya jika mereka tahu seorang dokter Sabaku yang terkenal perfeksionis memiliki hobi aneh? Dan apa yang akan dikatakan calon istrinya di masa depan jika ia tahu bahwa seorang Sabaku Gaara, pria _single hot_ dan tampan memiliki ratusan koleksi _barbie_ di dalam kamarnya!?

Gaara kembali meremas rambut merah batanya. Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Harusnya seluruh koleksi itu ia buang jauh-jauh agar ia kembali menjadi pria normal.

Tapi, haruskah ia membuang mereka? Angel, Chelsea, Marina, Elizabeth? _Argh_! Mana mungkin ia tega!

Merasa kepalanya sangat berat, Gaara memutuskan untuk membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia tutup kedua matanya sembari memijat perlahan pangkal hidungnya. Tak lama berselang, ia merasakan getaran ponsel di kantong celananya.

_From: Temari-nee_

_Bagaimana kabarmu Gaara? Nee-san harap kau baik-baik saja. Tiga hari lagi Mio akan ulang tahun, ku harap kau bisa hadir pada acara kecil-kecilannya nanti._

_Ps: Ia menunggu kado darimu._

Sebuah pesan singkat yang membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. Astaga! Ia hampir saja lupa pada ulang tahun ponakan manisnya itu.

Dan apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Mio?

Saat ia berpikir, tiba-tiba saja _jade_-nya bergulir pada lemari kaca besar di sudut kamarnya. Lemari yang selalu ia lihat sepanjang ia bisa karena menyimpang ratusan _barbie_ yang ia koleksi selama ini. Kenapa tidak ia beri saja seluruh koleksi _barbie_-nya pada Mio? Daripada ia harus tega melihat Angel dan kawan-kawan dibuang atau bahkan dibakar!?

Gaara bangkit. Menimang-nimang apakah langkah tersebut tepat? Apa yang harus ia katakan jika semua orang bertanya mengapa ia membelikan Mio _barbie_ sebanyak itu? Tentu saja mereka akan curiga. Terutama Kankurou yang pasti akan mencercanya dengan seribu pertanyaan konyol.

Ah tapi itu masalah gampang. Yang jelas selama seluruh _barbie_-nya di tangan orang yang tepat, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, akan baik-baik saja. Angel, Chelsea dan yang lainnya akan aman di rumah baru mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Aku yakin kau pasti menghabiskan jutaan Yen demi semua ini."

Sabaku Gaara berusaha tenang menghadapi tatapan curiga dari saudarinya, Temari. Hari ini, tiga hari setelah ia memantapkan diri untuk memberikan seluruh koleksi _barbie_ kesayangannya pada ponakannya, ia berkunjung ke Suna untuk menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan oleh kakak sulungnya. Tak banyak yang diundang, hanya keluarga dan teman sekolah Mio.

Awalnya tak ada masalah, ia disambut dengan pekikan bahagia dari Mio dan salam hangat dari Temari, Shikamaru hingga ayah ibunya. Namun semua berubah ketika truk pengangkut lemari beserta beberapa dos besar mendatangi rumah kakaknya. Semua orang terkejut melihat isi dari lemari beserta dos-dos tersebut yang ternyata adalah _barbie_ beserta pernak-perniknya. Nara Mio, bocah enam tahun itu hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dan baru sadar begitu sang paman mencubit pipinya pelan.

Seperti dugaanya, Temari langsung melayangkan tatapan penuh curiga kepadanya. Menanyakan dari mana semua _barbie_ tersebut bahkan berusaha menolak hadiah yang ia berikan. Ia—yang juga telah menyiapkan jawaban—hanya bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan sang kakak dengan tenang. Tak ingin aib selama puluhan tahun terbongkar begitu saja hanya karena ia salah ucap.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Masih di posisi mendapat tatapan penuh curiga dari saudarinya, tak peduli dengan sang anak yang terus menarik-narik roknya.

"Gaara, dengar—"

"Aku hanya ingin menyenangkan Mio, _Nee-san_. Tak lebih," ujar Gaara meyakinkan. Sedangkan Temari menghela napas, bingung apakah harus menerima atau menolak pemberian adik bungsunya.

"Kenapa kau mesti bingung, _Nee-san_?"

Terdengar suara berat lainnya dari arah belakang Gaara. Itu Kankurou. Pria tinggi dengan rambut jabrik coklat yang tiba-tiba saja ikut menimbrung pembicaraan 'penting' antara kedua saudaranya.

"Gaara hanya berusaha untuk menyenangkan Mio-_chan_ dihari ulang tahunnya Lagipula _barbie_ yang dibeli Gaara adalah _barbie_ biasa. Terlalu berlebihan jika _Nee-san_ mengatakan Gaara menghabiskan jutaan Yen."

Pernyataan Kankurou membuat ingin rasanya Gaara menyumpal mulut itu dengan kue _tart_ besar milik Mio. Apa? _Barbie_ biasa yang tak menghabiskan jutaan Yen? Yang benar saja. Semua koleksi _barbie_-nya adalah yang terbaik. Diimpor dari beberapa negara dan sebagian adalah _limited edition_. Jadi mana mungkin _barbie_-nya adalah _barbie_ biasa.

"Benarkah itu Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk singkat. Tak mungkin membantah apa yang dikatakan Kankurou saat ini, walau dirinya sangat ingin.

Temari nampak berpikir. "Baiklah. Kalau memang semua _barbie_ itu adalah _barbie_ biasa."

Jawaban dari Temari mengundang pekikan bahagia dari Mio. Bocah dengan balutan gaun putih gading itu memeluk ibunya erat dan terakhir pada pamannya yang mulai saat ini akan ia anggap sebagai malaikatnya.

"_Arigatou__,_ _Oji-chan_."

Gaara mengacak surai hitam Mio. Pria berumur 27 tahun itu lalu mengajak Mio ke depan lemari kaca yang masih berada di belakang halaman rumah keluarga Nara.

"Lihat, _barbie_ yang memiliki mahkota bunga dan gaun indah berwarna ungu ini bernama Angel. Dia adalah _barbie_ yang paling cantik di antara semua _barbie_ yang ada."

Mio menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," angguk Gaara. "Dia adalah seorang _princess_ yang sangat baik hati. Dia sangat suka pada bunga makanya ke mana-mana ia selalu memakai mahkota bunga itu."

Bibir kecil milik Mio membulat penuh. "Berarti dia adalah seorang putri bunga?"

"Ya."

"Wah," Mio menatap lekat si Angel. "_Oji-chan_ benar. Angel sangat cantik."

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat jawaban jujur nan polos dari Mio. Ponakannya benar, Angel-nya sangat cantik dan merupakan _barbie_ favoritnya selama ini, karena mengingatkannya pada _barbie_ pertama milik Temari yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Berjanjilah pada _Oji-chan_ bahwa Mio akan menjaga mereka semua," ujar Gaara menatap teduh lemari kaca di depannya.

"Tentu saja Mio akan menjaga mereka _Oji-chan_. Mio berjanji."

Beberapa saat Gaara hanya menatap sendu ponakannya sebelum memilih mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan Mio menikmati kebersamaannya bersama teman barunya.

Sekali lagi ia pandangi lemari kaca tersebut. Seolah berpamitan pada seluruh koleksi _barbie_ yang selama berpuluh tahun telah menemaninya selama ini. Apakah ia sedih? Tentu saja! Ia semacam tak rela 'para kekasih'nya meninggalkannya sendirian di a_partement_ dingin itu. Tapi di satu sisi ia lega. Ini adalah salah satu keputusan paling tepat yang pernah ia ambil.

Tepukan di bahu kanannya membuyarkan perhatiannya. _Jade_ itu melirik dan mendapati sang kakak tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, _B__rother_. Merelakan hal yang paling kau cintai adalah hal terberat."

Gaara terperangah. "Kau ..."

"Ya, aku tahu aibmu yang satu ini." Kankurou tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu saat kau mulai masuk SMA. Tapi aku memilih diam karena aku tahu kau tak akan suka jika aku tahu."

Gaara membenarkan dalam hati. "Terima kasih."

Kankurou kembali mengamati koleksi Gaara. "Ada saatnya kau harus bisa menghilangkan kecintaanmu pada _barbie_, walau aku yakin itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi percayalah, semua akan ada bayarannya. Bisa saja setelah ini kau akan menemukan pengganti _barbie_? Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan si Angel hingga kau tak perlu lagi membayangkan bisa menikah dengan boneka itu."

Gaara mendelik mendengar sarkasme yang dikeluarkan Kankurou. Oke, ia mungkin bercanda, tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. "Terima kasih atas doanya."

"Oi, aku serius Gaara," Kankurou menyaut. "Suatu saat kau akan menemukan seorang wanita yang bisa membuatmu melupakan si Angel."

Merasa kesal, Gaara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kankurou yang berusaha untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Ia mendekati _stand_ minuman. Mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Ah kenapa dirinya jadi baperan seperti ini? Apakah pengaruh mulai malam ini tak akan ada yang bisa ia pandang sebelum tidur? Sial! Ia harus secepatnya melupakan seluruh _barbie_-nya!

"Ano ... permisi Tuan." Sebuah suara feminim membuyarkan pikiran Gaara. Pria itu mendongak dan dari _jade_-nya terpantul sosok wanita yang seketika mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Surai pirang panjang yang digerai dan dihiasi oleh bandana bunga putih. Iris _aquamarine _yang begitu jernih, bibir kecil berwarna _peach_, kedua pipi merona sedikit berisi yang ia yakini akan sangat empuk bila ditoel-toel, tinggi dan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional serta gaun selutut berwarna ungu. Wanita di depannya benar-benar mirip—

"Angel?"

"Maaf?"

Gaara tersentak. Astaga ... kenapa wanita ini bisa begitu mirip dengan _barbie_ favoritnya?

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ujar Gaara berusaha kembali fokus. "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Wanita di depannya ini tersenyum cerah. "Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Teman sekantor Kankurou." Wanita cantik ini beroyagi sebentar membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke depan bahunya. "Aku sedang mencari adik Kankurou."

Mendengar kata 'adik Kankurou' membuat Gaara mengernyitkan alis tipisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Ya ...," wanita yang mirip Angel ini terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. "Begini Tuan. Kankurou mengatakan bahwa adiknya menyukai boneka _barbie_."

_What_!? Kankurou membocorkan aibnya itu pada wanita ini!?

"Jadi aku ingin melihat bagaimana rupa dari seorang pria yang menyukai _barbie_. Aku yakin pasti pria itu melambai, _gay_ dan tak akan bisa tertarik pada perempuan."

Tiga tembakan rasanya baru saja menembus dada Gaara. Melambai, _gay_ dan tak tertarik pada perempuan. Hei, senista itukah seorang pria menyukai _barbie_!?

Walau _shock_ dengan pernyataan Ino barusan, namun rupanya Gaara masih bisa mengontrol mimik serta suaranya agar tetap tenang. "Dan? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku tak mengenal adik Kankurou."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mencarinya!" Permintaan yang lebih terdengar paksaan serta mimik meyakinkan yang malah terlihat lucu di mata Gaara entah kenapa membuat rasanya ingin menoel pipi tembem itu. Dan rasa kesal yang sebelummya timbul seketika menguap saat melihat iris _aquamarine_ yang begitu meneduhkannya.

"Baiklah." Lihat, bahkan dirinya langsung mengiyakan permintaan Ino. Ah, wanita di depannya ini begitu berbahaya bisa membuatnya berubah secepat ini.

Merek berduapun memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan mulai berkeliling mencari 'adik kankurou'. Setiap mereka berhenti untuk menanyakan di mana dan bagaimana rupa adik Kankurou itu, setiap itu pula Gaara selalu memberikan kode untuk tutup mulut dan untungnya orang-orang itu mengerti sehingga akan menjawab 'aku tidak tahu' pada Ino. Gaara juga akan berusaha memimpin jalan sehingga Ino tidak akan bertemu dengan keluarganya terutama Mio.

Setelah setengah jam mereka mencari, Ino yang mulai lelah dan kesal akhirnya mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu menyadarkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di halaman depan, tempat yang saat ini cukup sepi sebab semua tamu berkumpul di halaman belakang. Ino melirik Gaara yang masih anteng berdiri menatap langit cerah siang hari ini. Rambutnya yang jabrik bergerak pelan mengikuti belaian angin. Hidungnya mancung, pipinya tirus dan tatapannya tajam. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Gaara adalah pria tampan.

Pemikiran tersebut sontak membuat pipi Ino sedikit memanas.

"Aku curiga kalau adik Kankurou tidak hadir di acara ini," seru Ino tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Gaara bergeming, sama sekali tak berniat membalas perkataan Ino. Ia hanya lagi berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang menggila akibat wajah Ino yang begitu menggodanya.

Ino mendengus begitu tak mendapat tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Namun bukan Ino namanya kalau hanya berdiam diri. "Apakah adik Kankurou itu sangat jelek yah, sehingga ke acara ponakannya pun ia tak hadir. Ah malang sekali nasibnya. Sudah gemulai, _gay_, jelek lagi. Ya ampun, aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana masa depannya."

_Ctak_. Urat kecil muncul di pelipis kanan Gaara. Alisnya ikut berkedut, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal atau gemas mendengar kalimat wanita secantik _barbie_ ini.

"Yamanaka-_san_," akhirnya Gaara buka suara. Sekalipun ia adalah salah satu orang tersabar dan tercuek di keluarga Sabaku, namun entah kenapa mendengar 'hinaan' Ino membuat sebagian dirinya memberontak. Rasanya ia sangat tak rela dikatakan gemulai bahkan _gay_ oleh wanita yang ... menarik perhatiannya?

"Oke, seorang pria yang memiliki ketertarikan pada _barbie_ adalah hal yang tabu dan terdengar aneh. Tapi bukan berarti mereka melambai ataupun _gay_."

Gaara masih menatap Ino. "Mereka tetaplah pria normal. Tetaplah menjalani kodrat mereka sebagai pria. Mereka hanya menyukai apa yang juga disukai wanita. Kurasa itu bukanlah kesalahan besar hingga kau menuduh mereka _gay_."

Pada dasarnya nada dan intonasi suara Gaara memang rendah—membuatnya sering kali dituduh sedang marah padahal itu adalah hal normal—sehingga jika keadaan biasa saja membuat orang-orang berpikir dia menyeramkan, apalagi ketika ia sedang 'marah' sungguhan. Dan hal itulah yang sedang Ino rasakan sekarang. Aura gelap, tatapan mengintimidasi dan mimik mencemooh membuat Gaara menjelma menjadi sosok monster menakutkan.

Tapi mendengar penjelasan Gaara membuat Ino sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan pria itu adalah kebenaran. Ia tidak seharusnya menuduh pria penyuka _barbie_ adalah _gay_ dan melambai. Itu adalah hobi mereka dan tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Sama sepertinya yang saat kecil tertarik dengan segala hal berbau mobil, namun tak berarti bahwa ia tomboy maupun penyuka sesama jenis. Ah tiba-tiba saja rasa bersalah mencuat dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau benar, Tuan. Aku salah. Harusnya aku tak menuduh mereka seperti itu," ujar Ino tulus menunduk sedalam mungkin.

Melihat tatapan muram Ino membuat Gaara merasa tak enak hati. Mungkin ia terlalu kasar padanya, walau ia berusaha mengatakannya dengan selembut mungkin tadi. Tak ingin wanita _barbie_ ini berlarut dalam perasaan bersalah, Gaara memutuskan untuk melangkah ke hadapan Ino. Mengurung wanita itu dengan menopang kedua tangannya di sisi kanan kirinya, mengangkat dagu wanita itu dan terakhir adalah menciumnya sekilas.

Gaara tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan saat melihat ekspresi horror yang ditampilkan Ino. Gaara mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ia lakukan!? Mencium wanita yang baru setengah jam lalu ia kenal!? Oh sial! Ini adalah momen pertamanya dan ia sudah bertindak di luar batas seperti ini.

Namun melihat rona merah yang menjalar di seluruh bagian wajah Ino membuat Gaara kembali tertarik untuk merasakan bibir tipis itu. Dan ia melakukannya. Gaara mencondongkan wajahnya meraih bibir Ino, hanya menempelkannya. Lalu ia kembali menarik diri dan detik kemudian kembali mencicipinya. Kali ini bukan hanya menempel namun mulai melumatnya. Ah sial kenapa ia malah semesum ini!?

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya Gaara melepasnya namun ia masih memertahankan posisinya. Napas mereka berdua memburu, wajah yang sama-sama memanas dan tatapan meneduhkan saling mereka lemparkan. Ternyata begini rasanya mencium wanita yang kita sukai. Benar-benar memabukkan.

"Itu tadi apa, Tuan?" Ino bertanya sembari tetap mengatur pernapasannya.

"Ciuman."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku ... untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak _gay_."

"Ha-hah?"

Gaara tiba-tiba menyingsikan kedua lengan kemejanya hingga di atas siku. Memperlihatkan otot-otot bisepnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna. "Ini untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak gemulai."

"Hah?" lagi, Ino kebingungan.

Gaara lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan menampilkan senyuman kecil—terkesan seksi—yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. "Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak jelek."

Melihat tingkah aneh yang dikeluarkan pria yang masih mengurungnya ini membuat Ino masih menampilkan wajah melongonya.

"Yamanaka-_san_," ujar Gaara kembali menampilkan wajah seriusnya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Permintaan—lamaran yang dilontarkan Gaara membuat kedua mata Ino membulat sempurna. Apa-apaan!? Pria aneh ini sedang melamarnya sekarang!? Pria yang baru hari ini ia temui!?

"Kau gila!?" pekik Ino tertahan, stress akibat kegilaan pria asing ini lakukan.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila."

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Memintamu menjadi istriku."

"Kau melamarku?"

"Ya."

"Serius!?"

"Tentu saja.

"Kita baru saja bertemu!"

"Tak masalah."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!"

"Dan sama, aku juga belum mencintaimu. Aku masih tertarik, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kita akan saling mencintai."

Ino tercekat mendengar penuturan Gaara. Oh Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu hingga ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini?

"Aku ... bahkan belum mengetahui namamu."

Gaara terdiam. Ah benar, ia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan dirinya sejak tadi. Pria macam apa yang melamar seorang wanita yang bahkan belum memperkenalkan identitasnya pada sang calon istri.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara."

"Sabaku?"

"Adik Kankurou."

"Eh?"

Entah berapa kali dalam hari ini ia selalu terkejut dan melongo. Wanita _blonde_ ini membulatkan mata dan bibirnya. Benar-benar tak menyangka atas informasi yang baru saja ia terima?

Pria di hadapannya ini adalah adik Kankuro, yang sedari tadi ia cari dan hina sedemikian rupa!? Pria yang katanya penyuka _barbie_ adalah pria sama yang telah menemaninya mencari si penyuka _barbie_ dan melamarnya!?

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal?"

"Kurasa itu bukanlah hal penting terlebih membongkar identitasku di depan orang yang menuduhku melambai dan _gay_."

Ino terperangah. Merasa malu sekaligus bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Sabaku-_san_."

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu asal kau menerima lamaranku tadi."

"Apa!? Mana bisa seperti itu?"

"Bisa. Kau cukup menerima lamaranku, bulan depan kita menikah dan sejak itu aku akan memerlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, namun kabar baiknya adalah kau tak perlu berusaha keras untuk membuatku jatuh cinta."

Ino bersemu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena sepertinya mencintaimu adalah hal yang mudah." Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya Gaara kembali meraih bibir Ino, menciumnya dengan pelan berusaha menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku ralat perkataanku tadi," ujar Gaara begitu bibir mereka berjauhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mencintaimu, Yamanaka-_san_. Bahkan saat aku pertama kali melihatmu tadi."

"Dasar gombal."

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan cinta dari Gaara membuat mau tak mau perasaan Ino ikut bergetar juga. Ayolah wanita manapun akan luluh jika berada di posisinya sekarang. Dilamar oleh lelaki tampan yang mencintaimu adalah hal yang diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh kaum hawa.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Makanya kau harus menerimaku jika mau mencintaiku," Gaara mengusap pipi Ino pelan. "Jadi bagaimana? Kita menikah bulan depan?"

Senyuman kecil mulai terbit di wajah Ino efek dari pernyataan lamaran yang kesekian yang dilontarkan Gaara hari ini.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Mendengar jawaban 'ya' dari Ino membuat Gaara tertawa kecil. Ah apakah ini yang dinamakan aib membawa berkah? Tentu saja. Jika ia tak menyukai _barbie_ maka ia tak akan memberikan seluruh koleksi _barbie_-nya pada Mio. Jika ia tak memberikan _barbie_-nya pada Mio, maka kemungkinan besar ia tak bisa hadir di acara ini. Dan jika ia tak hadir di acara ini, maka ia tak akan bertemu dengan wanita secantik _barbie_ ini.

Ya, benar kata Kankuro. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan hal yang paling ia sukai. Dan mulai sekarang, kesukaannya terhadap _barbie_ bukanlah sebuah aib lagi, karena sekarang ia menyukai _barbie_ yang berwujud menjadi manusia. Dan tentu saja, _barbie_ yang satu ini akan bisa menemani dan membuat penatnya hilang, bukan dengan hanya memandangnya dari balik lemari kaca, tapi lebih dari itu.

"Arigatou, _My Barbie_."

**E****nd**

**A/N: Holla minna… Hat kembali lg membawa fic baru hehehe. Maafkan Hat yg malah buat fic baru padahal hutang fic masih ada :') Hat jg mau berterima kasih buat para author, senior dan readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktu membaca, mereview bahkan memfav drabble aku kemarin. Gk nyangka masih ada yg mau mereview padahal drabble kemarin benar-benar gk bagus :') **

**Dan ini adalah fic pertama aku dengan pairing GaaIno, yah semoga klian suka yah. Maafkan juga klo aku buat Gaara jd benar benar OOC di sini, tp itu semua tuntutan cerita, akan sedikit aneh rasanya klo aku buat Gaara seperti biasanya. Untuk ide cerita ini terinsipirasi dari suatu kejadian. Dan apakah itu? Rahasia hehehe #plak **

**Oia, fic ini juga didedikasikan untuk event kedua dari grup chat yang Hat ikuti. Semoga dengan ini, dunia perfanfiksian kita makin baik lagi. Well, Hat sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran lagi dari minna-san sekalian yah ^^**

**Sankyu…**

**#RomanceFI2019**

**Black Hat.**


End file.
